Which direction am I going?
by 1DCrew
Summary: When your boring life changes from one direction to another...


It was a typical Wednesday night at work. Nobody really comes to McDonalds at 3 am except for all the drunks and well, more drunks. A black Escalade pulls up outside and five guys come out of it. _"_Oh great_, _rich boys_", _I mumble to my co-worker, Suzie. I notice they're all really cute and realize how much I love my job. I check them out one at a time. The first guy has brown wavy hair, dimples and a gorgeous smile. The second guy has short blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The third guy has short brown hair and from what I see has a birth mark on his neck shaped like a heart. The last two guys have short brown hair and are adorable. I wouldn't mind me a piece of that! They come in and three of them go sit at a table and two come over to order.

"Hi, what can I get you?" I ask

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" asks the first guy

"Depends what it is" I respond, trying not to show I'm freaking out over the fact that he's british

"We want to Punk one of our friends. He's sitting over by the table. Think you can help us out?"

"Sure"

"Awesome. I'm Harry. And this is Liam" he points to himself, then Liam.

"Hi. Nice to meet you both".

I shake both their hands then introduce myself.

"My name is Alexa"

"Yeah, I know." says Harry

"Oh?" I ask confused

Harry points at my name tag.

"Oh right! My bad" I say red from embarrassment

"It's all good. The guys name is Niall. So here's the plan…"

The boys tell me the plan and we decide when I would do it. The boys then order food and walk away. 45 minutes later, I look outside and there are about 20 girls standing there with their faces plastered to the windows staring at the boys that just walked in.

"What's that all about?" I ask Suzie.

"I have no idea. Clearly they know something we don't." she responds

"Obviously. Wait, is Zac Efron here? How do I look?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but no Zac Efron in the building. I didn't take you for a Efron gal, I see more of a Harry Styles gal" says a male voice

I look up to see Niall, the guy Harry and Liam told me about. Must not forget plan.

"Damn, and I thought that I was a Zac Efron girl! My dreams are now ruined. Who's Harry Styles?"

"You don't know who Harry Styles is? Huh. I'm not sure if that's good or bad"

"SHOULD I know who that is? Am I missing out on a God?

"Yes! You are actually"

"WAIT! Are you Niall?"

"Yes."

"OMG! I thought you weren't going to show up. Last time me and someone from POF planned to meet up, they didn't show up. I was so sad"

"POF?"

"Yes…Plenty of Fish. You forgot already? Sheesh!"

"I've never been on that site before"

"Yes you have. What are you talking about? We planned to meet up tonight…right here."

"Nope. Must be the wrong person"

"Well no, obviously it's not. How many blonde dudes are there in this world named Niall?"

"Tons I'm sure"

"I doubt it. What's your background?"

"I'm Irish"

"See! It's totally you. ARE YOU EMBARASSED BY ME? AM I TOO UGLY? IS THAT WHY YOU'RE PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW ME? I'M SORRY I'M NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED. I'M SORRY"

I pretend to fall down and burst out laughing. When I come back up, I have tears running down my face.

"Please don't cry"

"I'm good. I'm just fucking with you. That was fun"

"That was actually a really good! Good job" says Harry, walking over to join us

"What? I'm confused" says Niall

"You should have seen your face Niall. You looked scared that this girl was freaking out"

"I was so confused. I wasn't sure why she was yelling at me. I asked myself what I did wrong"

"Thanks for taking part Alexa. When are you done work?"

"In 5 minutes" I respond

"Awesome. When you're done, come chill with us" says Harry

"Sure. Only for a bit though, since it's late"

The boys walk away and I start cleaning up my area and my till so I can close up for the night. When I look outside there are about 100 girls there now. Either these boys are just so hot they have girls following them, or they're well known. I'm clearly out of the circle. I cash out, say goodbye to Suzie, go change then head out to see the boys.

"Hello." I say to the boys

"Hi!" they all say in unison

"I only know three of your names, what are the other two named?"

"Zayn" says one of the short brown haired guy

"Louis" says the other short brown haired guy

"Nice to meet you" I say smiling

"Come sit!" says Harry

I look around and there are no seats available. Then I look at Harry and he's sitting there with his arms open and his lap waiting.

"Really? I think I'm good to stand"

"I thought I would try!"

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"So why are there 100 plus girls standing outside staring into here like you guys are Lady Gaga?"

"WHAT? WE AREN'T LADY GAGA?" yells Louis

"We're a band" says Zayn

"A boy band? Oh my god. That is precious" I laugh

"HA-HA-HA. It's not nice to make fun of people you don't even know" responds Harry

"No! Never. I think it's cute that you guys are in a band together."

"What's your bands name?"

"One Direction" they all say in unison

"Never heard of you guys….No offense"

"Do you listen to the radio?" asks Louis

"Yeah. All the time"

"Then you've probably heard us"

"It's possible. But the name doesn't sound familiar. I'm more of a we founddddddddddddddd love in a hopless placeeeeeee" *dances around*

The boys all look at eachother, then nod. They all turn to face me and break out into song.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't knoowwww, you don't know you're beautiful"

"OHHHH HAH. I've heard that song before. They play it in the staffroom all the time. Do you guys have a music video for it?" I ask

"Yeah." responds Liam

"Good. Let's watch it."

I pull my laptop out of my bad, and then go to Youtube. I ask the boys what the name of the song is called, and we watch the video. I immediately fall in love.

"I'm in love." I say smiling

"About time!" says Harry

"If you guys weren't cute, I would probably punch you for talking so highly about yourselves"

"Ohh kinky!"

"I just threw up. So this is why there are people waiting outside for you. That's awesome. "

"Yeah. We love our fans! They're the most amazing people in the world" says Niall

"Damn, I'm not a fan. Does that mean I'm not amazing?" I obnoxiously say

"No, you're our number one fan" says Harry with a wink

"You're obviously the flirt of the band"

"No. I wouldn't say so."

"Dude, yes you are" says Louis

"I agree. You are" responds Zayn laughing

I laugh at all their responses. I realized at that moment that I've never been so happy before. All because of a random boy band.

"I have an idea!" I say

"What is it?" asks Liam

"It involves the ladies outside. They're never going to go away, are they?"

"No, not until we leave" says Niall

"Okay well, I'll be right back"

I walk away and go outside.

"Hi ladies. How are you tonight?" I ask

"GOOD!" they yell

"Awesome. I want you guys to give me your best questions, and I'll write down five of them and ask the guys them. Then I'll come back and give you guys their answers! Deal? Now yell out your best questions! GO!"

"FAVOURITE BAND?"

"WHO DO YOU WANT TO GO ON TOUR WITH?"

"HOW BIG IS YOUR PENIS?"

"FAVOURITE COLOUR?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR BABIES?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER?"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"WILL YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

I listen to the girls yell questions for a few more minutes, then I thank them and go inside.

"Wow, those girls are crazy!" I say laughing

"What did you go do?" asks Zayn

"I told them to yell questions to me, and I would ask you guys to answer a few of them. I got some hilarious questions"

"Do tell" says Niall

"Someone wants you to follow them on Twitter, someone wants you to have her babies, someone wants you to marry her, someone asked for your phone number and this one is my favourite….someone wants to know how big your penis is."

"Someone actually yelled that? That's awesome. I wish I knew who it was" laughs Harry

"I told them you guys would respond to some and I would go out there and tell them your answers." I say

"Okay, we'll do that in a bit" says Louis

"What are you doing after this?" asks Harry

"Well it's almost 5 am, so I plan on going home and sleeping for the entire day"

"How about you come hang out with us instead?"

"As exciting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass."

"Hey! Let's take a picture together" says Liam

We all gather in front of my computer and take a picture. I sign into Twitter and tweet the picture with the caption, "Just had some random boy band named onedirection sing to me at work".

"I'm going to retweet that!" says Louis

"Me too" the rest say

"So about hanging out. How about tomorrow? You can give us a tour around Toronto. We have a show tomorrow night, but we're free all day until then" says Harry

"Uhhhh…."

"Come on! It'll be fun." replies Liam

"I guess so. I'm free all day too. We should start bright and early though. Toronto has lots of places to see. But before I agree to do this, you have to do me one favour"

"Sure. Anything" they all say

"You have to go outside and take pictures with fans. 1"

"Are you bribing us?" laughs Niall

"Yes!" I say laughing

"Okay we'll do it. Why don't you just spend the rest of the night with us. We're picking you up in a few hours anyways. Liam has an extra bed in his room" says Zayn

"Nah, I'm good. I'd rather go home and sleep. Then I can meet you at the hotel tomorrow morning"

"We'll pick you up"

"No need for that. The TTC is my friend"

"You're silly. We'll pick you up!"

"Fine fine, 9 am tomorrow morning then?"

"Perfect"

"Are you driving home?" asks Louis

"Nope. Taking the bus"

"Let us give you a ride" says Harry

"No, it's cool! I'm fine taking the bus" I say laughing

"Man you are stubborn!" laughs Harry

"I know" I smile

We all get ready to go, and then we head outside.

"LADIES! I have a special treat for you. ONE DIRECTION!" I say laughing

"!" the girls scream

"Okay so, I'll see you guys in a few hours?"

"Yeah. DM me your address" says Harry

"Will do. See you later" I say smiling

I walk to the bus stop, leaving the boys to the excited fan girls. I smile to myself the entire way home. Tonight was a good night. I'm glad I didn't call in sick for work. I get home 20 minutes later and decide to go online to update the world on my new adventure for the next day. I find that I have a few thousand new followers on Twitter and thousands of new replies from fan girls telling me how jealous they are of me.

"Had an amazing time with onedirection! Round 2 in a few hours. Xo"

I hit tweet, shut the computer, then pass out.


End file.
